<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Right...ish by malecplusotherthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360611">Mr. Right...ish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings'>malecplusotherthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cute, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Suggestive Dialogue, Swearing, homophobic parents, idiots to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilot Alec meets Model Magnus accidentally. Fate keeps pushing them together until they can no longer fight it. However, their relationship, like any other, has to face some challenges before they can get their happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was no surprise that Alexander Lightwood had become a pilot. He hailed from a family of very well trained pilots. It was in his blood. Not to say he didn’t enjoy this life, because he did. He was 16 when he decided this is what he wanted to do. By 19, he had his license. Yet, he felt something was missing from his life. Something felt incomplete. Isabelle, his 21-year-old sister, had moved away to London to pursue a career in fashion designing. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a little jealous of her life. Despite being a whole two years younger to him, she had never felt the emptiness that he did. She always said it was because she had Simon. Simon was her long term live-in boyfriend whose obsession with star wars was a little unsettling. But maybe that’s what Alec needed. Somebody to come home to. He had never been able to find the right girl for himself. It wasn’t until he was 22 that he realized that it was because he had never been interested in girls, to begin with. Yes, Alec was 22 when he realized that he was gay. He hadn’t been able to tell anyone except Izzy, who claimed that she had known this right from the start. She had been trying to help him find the Mr. Right of his life, but so far they had had no such luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, Alec was on his way to London and he was going to drop by Izzy’s studio as a surprise. It was hardly a surprise anymore. He did this every time he had a flight going to London. He loved her and he missed her. The last time he spoke to her, she told him that she had a big project that she was working on and that she had some big news to share. Alec packed his bags as quickly as he possibly could and made his way to the airport. The flight from New York to London wasn’t very long so he only had to wait about six hours to see his baby sister. Less if the winds were in his favor today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone rang just as he was running to catch his flight. He must not have been paying attention because as he fumbled through the pockets of his uniform to retrieve it, he crashed right into somebody. As Alec bent down to pick up the things he had dropped, he caught a glimpse of the stranger's beautiful golden eyes. At that moment, Alec felt something, something new. Shaking his head, he mumbled a quick apology and continued on his way, but he could not get that face out of his mind. If only Alec had taken down a name before the man left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus Bane was starting his new job next week and he couldn’t be more excited. He had recently signed a contract with a modeling agency and his first assignment was in London. Magnus had always been a little indecisive about his choices, so when he found his calling a model, he was thrilled. He knew that being a model would require him to travel extensively, but then again, Magnus had never been one to settle anywhere for too long in the first place. Despite trying his best, he hadn’t been able to commit himself to a place or a person. In the last three years, Magnus had been with more women than he cared to remember. Yes, Magnus was bisexual, but he hadn’t dated a man in a very long time. Not since William Heronadale, but that is a story for another time. Perhaps his decision to not date men was for the best. It still didn’t explain why all these women had left him heartbroken over and over. Sure, the casual sex was amazing but Magnus knew he needed more than that. He took a deep breath and put all these worries behind himself. London was a new start. Maybe he’d finally find his soulmate there.</span>
</p><p><span>New York traffic can really be a bitch. Magnus was already quite late by the time he got to the airport. He was really lucky that the flight had gotten delayed or he may not have made it to London after all. He gathered all of his stuff and began running toward his flight, glancing at his watch every so often. In all this haste, Magnus knocked over a pilot. A </span><em><span>very</span></em> <em><span>hot</span></em><span> pilot, to be precise. Time seemed to slow down for Mr. Bane as he gazed intently into the pilot’s deep blue eyes. Looking at this man, something unlocked inside Magnus. Something he hadn’t felt before. If only Magnus had taken down a name before the young man left.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Two is set in London. They keep meeting each other so let's see where that takes them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was something about London that just felt like home to Alec. Maybe it’s because this is the closest thing to home Alec had in his life. Izzy was his home. Being a pilot, obviously, required him to travel a lot, leaving him with no place that he could tie himself to. Well, except London. Izzy’s birthday was coming up, so this visit was going to be a complete surprise to her. He grabbed his bags as quickly as he could and headed to the departures section of the airport. That’s when he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, again. Golden Eyes from the New York airport. By the looks of it, he was also waiting for a cab. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, he was on my flight and I didn’t even know about it? Alec, stop. He’s probably straight. Or taken.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But the way that this man was looking at Alec and the little smirk he would flash every once in a while told a different story altogether. Hell, he made Alec feel nervous and Mr. Lightwood hadn’t been nervous since, well, since the time he had to come out to his parents. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, Alec, think about something other than your horrifying experiences.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can have this one.” Golden Eyes said as a cab stood before them. “You look like you’re in a rush. I can wait for the next, I don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, thanks.” Alec smiled at him a little as he was about to enter the cab. “Actually...um, would you maybe want to share? I’d feel really shitty if I left you waiting in the cold rain. Especially with all of that stuff.” That earned Alec slight laughter from Golden Eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That laugh, by the Angel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind sharing a cab at all. Especially not with a cute boy like you. I’m Magnus, by the way. Magnus Bane.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander Lightwood. Friends call me Alec.” Alec had no idea where this confidence was coming from but he wasn’t going to question it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think I’ll stick with Alexander. It’s sexier.” The wink Golden Eyes - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus</span>
  </em>
  <span> - added with that statement was enough to turn Alexander a deep shade of red and suck the confidence right out of him, causing Alec to nearly drop the suitcase that he was trying to help Magnus with. This was going to be a long ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus loved to travel but he had never really been to London before. He had definitely underestimated how cold it was going to be. It’s not like the rain was helping with any of that. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to wait too long to find a cab. He headed over to departures to get all his checked-in luggage. For once in his life, Magnus wished that he had known how to pack light. Waiting outside with about four giant suitcases to carry all by himself was going to be a bitch. That all changed when Magnus caught the sight of the tall, blue-eyed pilot from the New York airport. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was on his flight and I didn’t even know?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Magnus gathered all his bags as gracefully as he could manage. Ever since Will, Magnus had never really cared much about impressing anyone, but there was something about Blue Eyes that compelled him to put his best foot forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he got closer, Magnus could see the snowflakes stuck in Blue Eyes’ dark hair and all he wanted to do was run his fingers through it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus, no. There is a reason you have been avoiding this and it’s because you are not ready to have your heart broken again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Although, Magnus could have sworn he saw the tall boy stealing glances in his direction every so often. By the looks of it, Blue Eyes also had somewhere to be and he looked like he was running late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can have this one. You look like you’re in a rush. I can wait for the next, I don’t mind.” Magnus heard himself say as a cab stopped before them. Generally, Magnus never gave up on things for total strangers, but he was just so different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, thanks. Actually...um, would you maybe want to share? I’d feel really shitty if I left you waiting in the cold rain. Especially with all of that stuff.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s such a gentleman.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind sharing a cab at all. Especially not with a cute boy like you. I’m Magnus, by the way. Magnus Bane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander Lightwood. Friends call me Alec.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think I’ll stick with Alexander. It’s sexier.” Magnus added with a wink. He had no idea where all this confidence was coming from but he absolutely loved the way it left Alexander blushing. Maybe this was the new start he was hoping for.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy Alec, which quickly turns to angst. There is some miscommunication but that's mostly because Alec has the communication range of a spoon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Alec got unpacked and settled, it was time for lunch. Normally, he would hate to cook for himself, let alone for Izzy and her boyfriend. Today, however, he was in a great mood. Today, he was going to make some lasagna. He knew Izzy won’t be home until lunch so this was going to be a nice surprise for her. He had already started preparing the food when he heard Simon walk in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec! Izzy told me you’d be here. She told me to check if you need anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the fuck did she know I was here? This was supposed to be a surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Izzy. She tracked your flight.” Simon took a deep breath. “Whatever you’re making smells like heaven. Honestly, after eating your sister’s cooking…” Alec chuckled at that. Initially, he and Simon had gotten off to a rocky start but over the years, they had formed a friendship of their own. The two of them were nearly done with the lasagna when Izzy came home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Big Brother, sorry I’m late. I have the new people coming in for a trial tomorrow so I got caught up there. Did you cook it? I would have done that, Alec. You had a long flight, you should rest.” Sometimes, when Izzy starts talking, she forgets when to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, neither I nor Simon wants you to cook. Ever. Second, you can’t keep tracking my flights. You have to let me surprise you for once.” He said as he hugged his sister. “I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too….Alec, you just hugged me and you’re smiling. Did you do something I should be worried about? Why are you in a good mood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe because I shared a cab with a really cute boy. And yeah, I know I will probably never see him again, but I’ll worry about that later.” Izzy laughed at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna come to work with me tomorrow? You might meet some new cute boys.” Alec knew Izzy wasn’t going to take no for an answer, so there was no point in arguing with her about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning as Alec began to get ready to go to work with Izzy, he chose to wear something a little more comfortable than a pilot uniform. He took his favorite pair of black jeans, (yes, he had more than one), and paired it with a plain black T-shirt and his signature leather jacket. For somebody whose sister was a very successful fashion designer, Alec wasn’t very big on colors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Alec, I just wish you’d let me style something for you. Just once. You need some color in your life. And no. Black is NOT a color.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, for the record Alec, I think you look amazing. If I wasn’t with Izzy…” Simon had developed this new habit where he randomly flirted with Alec and Alec really wasn’t sure why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, as usual, Izzy was right. There were definitely a lot of cute boys around her studio. However, none of them managed to catch Alec’s attention the way Magnus had. Try as he might distract himself, Alec’s brain kept wandering back to that cab ride. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How is it possible to like somebody this much after meeting them just once?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec was wandering around the studio trying to look for a bathroom. However, he accidentally opened the door to one of the green rooms for the models. He hadn’t fully worked his way around here yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh sorry, I was looking for a bathroom...MAGNUS?!” Alec hadn’t immediately registered the fact that the man standing in front of him was the same man from his car ride over. Unfortunately, he wasn’t alone. Magnus seemed to be busy with some woman with dark black hair when he was so rudely interrupted by Alexander. At that moment, Alec didn’t understand how it was possible to have your heart broken by somebody who you had known for less than 24 hours. Somebody who obviously meant more to you than you did to him. Alec ran out of there as fast as he could before he could give Magnus the satisfaction of watching him upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus woke up the next morning and all he could think about was the charming man he met on the cab ride. It had been less than 24 hours, but his thoughts of Alexander were not leaving him anytime soon. He had never felt this way about anyone. Hell, he doesn’t even remember feeling this way about William. Magnus couldn’t believe that he forgot to take down a number. He needed to see Alec again. Or find a way to distract himself from those big beautiful blue eyes of his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, fuck. Those eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The modeling job Magnus was here for hadn’t officially started yet, but there was some sort of a rehearsal today. He had started working with this rising designer called Isabelle Something. As usual, Magnus tried getting there as early as possible. In an attempt to impress his new boss, Magnus wore one of his favorite black three-piece suit, with matching eyeliner, of course. Her studio seemed like a very artsy and creative space. Magnus immediately knew he would get along with her very well. Isabelle wasn’t here yet, so Magnus and a few other models took the liberty to find their way around this studio. As Magnus was trying to familiarize himself with the studio, he could feel the gaze of a dark-haired woman following him from across the room. Before he knew it, she had him cornered in one of the green rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Camille. And you, my dear, look like you could use some company.” There was something unsettling about the way she was talking to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m good. Thank you.” Magnus flashed her a small smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, you’re not Alexander.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, hot stuff, you’re too tense. You need to loosen up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Camille, stop. I can’t….Alexander…” Before either of them could say anything further, the door to the green room swung wide open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh sorry, I was looking for a bathroom...MAGNUS?!” And there he was. Alexander. The man Magnus was slowly losing himself to. He immediately pushed Camille out of the way. Before Magnus had the chance to explain what had happened, Alec was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander, wait. Please, this isn’t what you think it is.” Magnus tried to run after him. “I LIKE <em>YOU</em>, ALEXANDER!” Alec probably didn’t hear that, or if he did, he chose not to respond.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more angst but also some cuteness because they deserve to be happy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>t had been a couple of days since Alec had last seen Magnus. He had tried everything to forget the golden-eyed man, but nothing seemed to work. He knew he shouldn’t be upset over a guy he just met, but there was something so charming about Magnus. Something that felt like home. The more Alec tried to ignore his feelings, the worse he felt. Izzy told him to go talk to Magnus. Something along the lines of ‘communication is key, Alec.’ Maybe she was right, maybe not. Maybe Alec should just go back to New York. As Alec sat on his bed, pondering over this decision, he heard the doorbell ring. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and got up to check the door.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Of all the people Alec expected to be standing on the other side of the door, Magnus was certainly not one of them. “Your hair looks good, Alexander.”</p>
<p>Alec scoffed. He wasn’t sure why Magnus was here or what he should say, but he didn’t want Magnus to leave. <em>God, I missed you</em>. Without saying anything, he opened the door a little bit more and invited Magnus in.</p>
<p>“Alec, I got the address from Simon. I had to talk to you. I had to see you again.” Magnus’ voice seemed heavy. Like he was going to cry any minute now.</p>
<p>“Why? You don’t have to apologize. What happened was my fault. You never said anything.”</p>
<p>“Because I was scared. I am not the kind of person who feels this way. You unlocked something in me. Things I haven’t felt in a very long time.” As their eyes met, Alec noticed that a pool of tears was forming under Magnus’ golden orbs.</p>
<p>“I haven’t felt this way about anyone either. I’m scared too.” Alec felt Magnus’ hand over his own. It set his insides on fire.</p>
<p>“I want to make this work with you, Alexander. I…I really really like you.” Before Alec could say anything, he was pulled into a long-awaited kiss by the man in front of him. <em>Don’t let go, Magnus</em>. However, the need for oxygen forced them to pull apart.</p>
<p>“You…you wanna have dinner with me tomorrow?” Alec said, unable to hide the giant grin on his face.</p>
<p>“I would be honored,” Magnus replied, with a grin quite similar to Alec’s.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It had been two days since Magnus had last seen Alec. It had taken him that much time to extract Alec’s address out of Simon. So here he was, standing outside Alec’s apartment. Magnus had never felt this type of fear in his life. He had been pacing outside this door for what felt like an eternity. It had taken every ounce of courage in Magnus’ body to be there at that moment. But he had to do it. He had to see Alec again. He wasn’t sure Alexander would even open the door to him, but he had to at least try. Magnus could feel his heart banging his chest when he rang the bell with a quivering hand. <em>Fuck, maybe I shouldn’t be here. This was a mistake. I’m just going to go</em>. Just as Magnus was planning to leave, he heard the locks click open. Seeing Alexander again brought a small smile to his face. His blue eyes twinkling in the light, his dark hair was messier than he had ever seen it before.</p>
<p>“Hi. Your hair looks good, Alexander.” Alec shot him a confused look but didn’t say anything. Magnus wasn’t sure if Alec would invite him in, but much to his surprise, Alexander did.</p>
<p>“Alec, I got the address from Simon. I had to talk to you. I had to see you again.” Magnus could feel his voice getting heavy with emotion.</p>
<p>“Why? You don’t have to apologize. What happened was my fault. You never said anything.” Alexander’s voice had a heaviness of its own.</p>
<p>“Because I was scared. I am not the kind of person who feels this way. You unlocked something in me. Things I haven’t felt in a very long time.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t felt this way about anyone either. I’m scared too.” Magnus slowly reached over and covered Alec’s hand with his own.</p>
<p>“I want to make this work with you, Alexander. I…I really really like you.” Magnus laced their fingers together and leaned into the taller man. The kiss they shared was better than anything Magnus had hoped for. He never wanted to let go.</p>
<p>“You…you wanna have dinner with me tomorrow?” Alec smiled at him. Magnus always thought he would be the one to officially ask Alec out. Not that he was complaining, of course.</p>
<p>“I would be honored.” <em>I waited so long, I can wait another night.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cute, in-love malec. We get to see them enjoying a normal date without unnecessary complications for a change.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Alec had finally asked Magnus out on a date. And it had been an absolutely amazing week. That’s what worried Alec. The fact that this would have to end now. That what he had with Magnus was gone. He had been pacing around Izzy’s living room for a considerable amount of time, slowly driving himself insane. He wasn’t sure what he could do to make this situation better.</p><p>“Will you stop? If you keep pacing like that, you’re going to wear a hole through my floor.” Izzy had been yelling jabs at him for at least fifteen minutes now. “Alec, you’re just flying back to New York, not breaking up with him.”</p><p>“Then why does it feel like that?”</p><p>“Look, just talk to him, alright? If he cares about you, which he does, he’ll get it.” Alec just scoffed at that advice. For some reason, Alec was never very good at communication. Maybe this was an opportunity to work on that. Alec decided to invite Magnus to dinner that night. He could do this. They could do this.</p><p>Evening came a lot faster than Alec had expected it to. The bell rang and Alec took a deep breath. <em>This is it.</em> He opened the door and greeted his boyfriend with a bright smile. Magnus stood on his toes and placed a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek.</p><p>“Hello, Handsome. You look amazing.”</p><p>“Not as amazing as you do, Magnus, but that’s okay. You ready to grab dinner?” Magnus gave him a quick nod and linked their arms together.</p><p>“Mags?” Alec asked as they were walking down a moonlit road.</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“I have to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“You’re not going to propose, are you, Alexander?” Magnus chuckled</p><p>“Believe me, when I propose to you, you will not be expecting it at all.” <em>IF. Not when, if</em>. “I should have told you sooner, I know. I-I fly back to New York tomorrow and I know that’s going to be difficult given the time difference and everything. I know it’s going to take a lot of effort. If you want to end this, I understand but I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.” Alec could feel Magnus’ cold fingers slowly sliding into his hair.</p><p>“You are not going to lose me. I really like you, Alexander. I am all for effort.”</p><p>***</p><p>The last week had been the best week of Magnus’ life. It had been a very long time since he had felt like this. Being around Alec felt as though he was on the air the whole time. In the last week, they had spent almost every night together. Not that Magnus was complaining, of course. Alexander was the first relationship that he had told Catarina about. Apart from William, obviously. Catarina is Magnus’ best friend who lived back in Boston. They had met each other in high school. She was the sister, the family, Magnus never had but always wanted. <em>Took you long enough to find someone, Magnus</em>. He could hear her voice echoing in his mind. The chiming of his phone pulled him out of his thoughts. It was from Alexander.</p><p>
  <b>Dinner tonight?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course. I’ll take any excuse to see you, Alexander</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Great. Stop by my place at 6 ish?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>How can I refuse you and your sexy blue eyes?</em>
</p><p>6:00 PM could not arrive fast enough. Magnus reached Alec’s loft exactly on time. He hated to keep Alexander waiting. As usual, Alec opened the door with an extremely infectious smile. A smile that made Magnus want to kiss him over and over. Magnus stood on his tiptoes and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.</p><p>“Hello, Handsome. You look amazing.”</p><p>“Not as amazing as you do, Magnus, but that’s okay. You ready to grab dinner?” Magnus nodded as he slid his arm through Alec’s.</p><p>“Mags?” Alec’s voice sounded nervous. <em>Please don’t break up with me, Alexander.</em></p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“I have to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“You’re not going to propose, are you, Alexander?” Magnus tried to hide his fears with a hint of humor.</p><p>“Believe me, when I propose to you, you will not be expecting it at all.” Magnus tried to fight a blush. <em>He said WHEN not if</em>. “I should have told you sooner, I know. I-I fly back to New York tomorrow and I know that’s going to be difficult given the time difference and everything. I know it’s going to take a lot of effort. If you want to end this, I understand but I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”</p><p>Magnus visibly relaxed at that. He pulled Alec closer and buried his perpetually cold fingers in Alec’s dark hair.</p><p>“You are not going to lose me. I really like you, Alexander. I am all for effort.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is all Alec's POV. He tries to come out to his parents and they take it about as well as you'd expect book Maryse and Robert to take it. Angst, anger, tears, and sadness. There are only a few more chapters left on this fic so please let me know if you enjoyed it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people say that long-distance relationships never last. Clearly, those people have never met Magnus. The two of them had been together for roughly three months now and Alec had never felt happier. Despite the distance, the two of them had found a way to make this work. Being with Magnus had given Alec the strength to do things he never thought were possible. And so here he was, doing something he never thought he’d be able to do.</p><p>Ever since Alec had figured out that he was gay, he had never really had the courage to talk to his parents about it. The Lightwoods were a very respected family and he always believed that something like this would hurt the reputation his parents had built for themselves. However, Magnus had taught him that he never had to be ashamed of this or anything else. That if his parents loved him like he believed they did, they would understand. So here he was, at the Lightwood mansion to finally tell his parents about the man he was falling in love with. Composing himself with a few deep breaths, Alec knocked on the door.</p><p>“Alexander!” Maryse exclaimed as she hugged her son. “You could come over more often, you know.”</p><p>Alec chuckled. “Mom, you of all people should understand that being a pilot doesn’t leave a lot of free time in your hands.”</p><p>Maryse led Alec through the hallway to the dining room. Robert has already been sitting there for quite some time. Alec has never had the easiest relationship with his dad. He knew Robert would likely not be able to accept what Alexander was about to tell him, but he needed to say it. For himself and for Magnus. As the three of them sat around the dining table, nobody spoke. I<em> really miss Izzy right now</em>. It wasn’t until they had all eaten dessert that Alec found the words to say what he had planned.</p><p>“Mom, dad….I have to tell you something. You may know this already. I….I’m gay. I know that might be difficult to understand right now but you needed to know that. I’ve met this guy, Magnus, and he makes me really really happy. He’s the only reason I even had the courage to do this in the first place.” Maryse’s expression indicated that she had known this for a long time now. Robert was a lot harder to read. After several moments of intense silence, he finally looked at his son.</p><p>“Alec, it’s either your flying license or this lifestyle you’ve chosen for yourself. As long as you wish to fly planes and call yourself a Lightwood I cannot let you live this life.” Robert’s voice was calm, too calm. Almost cold. If Maryse was at all surprised by that decision, she certainly didn’t show it. Alec let out a soft chuckle and slowly slid his hand in his pocket and pulled out a thin black wallet. He pulled out a small rectangular piece of plastic and placed it in front of his father.</p><p>“Here. Here’s my license. Take it. I don’t want this. I want Magnus. I need Magnus. Hell, I love Magnus.” <em>God, it felt good to finally be able to say that out loud.</em></p><p>“Alexander, listen to your father!”</p><p>“Don’t call me Alexander.” Alec hissed in response. <em>Only Magnus gets to call me that</em>. He stormed out of the Lightwood mansion in rage, but mostly to avoid crying in front of his parents. He knew he should feel upset, angry, frustrated but all he could think of was Magnus. <em>I love him. I love Magnus.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec talks to Magnus about coming out to his parents and Magnus handles it perfectly because he is soooo in love with Mr. Lightwood. Also I included one of my favorite book quotes on here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Alec got home, he was drunk off his ass. He stumbled his way up the stairs to get to his apartment. The only thing going through his mind was Magnus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to tell him. I have to tell him I love him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The reasonable side of his brain said perhaps he should wait till he’s sober. But when have people in love ever done anything reasonable? He opened the door to his apartment as he was debating these thoughts in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mags, I miss you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He reached over to his phone and dialed his boyfriend’s number. It wasn’t too long before the ringing ended and he heard Magnus’ voice on the other end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander! You’re up late. Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” He didn’t mean to blurt it out like that, but he also couldn’t help himself. “I’m sorry. I just, I love you, Magnus. I have for a while. I just needed you to know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence on the other side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I fucked up.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could hear Magnus breathe into the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Say something, dammit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magnus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Alexander...I love you, too. Of course, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I told you I couldn’t fly anymore?” He was trying his best to hold back tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec...are you crying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to talk to my dad about us. He said it was either being a pilot or loving a man. I couldn't give you up, Magnus. I had only just found you. So, I gave up my license. I’m sorry. I failed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dearest, Alexander! The last man I tried to love hurt me. He chose his honor over me. He chose to make strangers happy instead of me. He married my best friend, Tessa, just to prove that he wasn’t gay. Now, I’m glad he did that. If he hadn’t, I would never have met you. You didn’t fail, Alexander. Far from it.” Magnus’ voice seemed to calm Alec down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t think I’m useless now? Almost...trivial?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, my love, are not trivial.” Alec breathed a sigh of relief at that reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do say so,” Magnus said almost matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t put the phone down. I know you’re busy but not tonight please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere, Alexander. I promise you that.” Magnus’ voice was the last thing Alec heard before sleep consumed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus had gotten up early for a shoot with Isabelle and Simon. Apparently they had signed some new contract with a magazine of some sort. He wanted to call Alec up and tell him about it, but unfortunately, it was already very late in New York at the time. Besides, Alec had just gotten back home two days ago from his flight to Egypt so he’d probably be jet-lagged anyway. Magnus glanced at the clock by his bed and it read 5:00 AM. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes, Alexander, I really hate your sister. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He got up in a half-asleep state and attempted to get ready for the day. His drowsy state was quite rudely interrupted when he received a call. He immediately picked it up after checking the name on the screen: </span>
  <b>Alexander.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander! You’re up late. Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you. I’m sorry. I just, I love you, Magnus. I have for a while. I just needed you to know that.” Those words took Magnus a little time to process. The last time Magnus had tried to love somebody he had gotten his heart crushed. But Alec was different. He was beginning to realize that. And Alexander deserved somebody who could love him back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, too, Alexander.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It took Magnus a few moments to realize he hadn’t said that out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magnus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Alexander...I love you, too. Of course, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I told you I couldn’t fly anymore?” Magnus wasn’t sure where this was coming from. Alec was one of the best pilots he had ever met. However, at that moment, there was a heaviness in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec...are you crying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to talk to my dad about us. He said it was either being a pilot or loving a man. I couldn't give you up, Magnus. I had only just found you. So, I gave up my license. I’m sorry. I failed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dearest, Alexander! The last man I tried to love hurt me. He chose his honor over me. He chose to make strangers happy instead of me. He married my best friend, Tessa, just to prove that he wasn’t gay. Now, I’m glad he did that. If he hadn’t, I would never have met you. You didn’t fail, Alexander. Far from it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t think I’m useless now? Almost...trivial?” Alexander inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, my love, are not trivial.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Magnus could hear the relief in Alec’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do say so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t put the phone down. I know you’re busy but not tonight please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere, Alexander. I promise you that.” The shoot could wait. Alexander was, and will always be his top priority.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A jump into the future of our boys. Quite possibly my favorite chapter in the series. I really had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it as well. Please let me know what you thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Five Years Later...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect. The lights, the food, the music. And yet, Alexander couldn’t help feel nervous about something. He could feel the sweat forming on his palms, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He had never understood how it was possible to feel ecstatic and anxious at the same time before that moment. In his defense, it was his wedding day. He was allowed to be a little nervous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he changed his mind? What he’s not going to show up?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt Izzy hold his hand as if she could hear his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to show up, Alec. I know you’re nervous but trust me, he loves you. He’ll be here.” As if on cue, the doors swung open revealing the man Alec had been waiting for. Magnus was wearing a suit almost identical to Alec’s, the only difference being that Alec’s was black while his was white. Magnus’ was streaked in gold to compliment his cat-like eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Show off.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked perfect. Better than Alec could ever have imagined. Alec could feel his heart racing as Magnus made his way to the altar. He held out a hand and helped up his soon-to-be husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Alec whispered, as Magnus took his hand. As the priest began officiating the ceremony, Alec couldn’t help but gaze deeply into the eyes of the man standing in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, take this man, Magnus Bane, to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Alec said, almost immediately, followed by his wedding vows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you, Magnus Bane, take this man, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Alec felt Magnus give his hands a little squeeze. “My dearest Alexander, you have changed me. I was a young scared boy afraid to give my heart out to anyone. Until you came along. You told me that I could not only find love again but also cherish that feeling. You taught me what it’s like to not be scared of the good things that come my way. And for that, I am eternally grateful. I will spend the rest of my life showing you that. I am hopelessly in love with you, Alexander. I always will be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec could feel the tears slowly escaping his eyes. He glanced down at the golden ring Magnus had slid onto his finger, fully aware of how lucky he was to marry the love of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss each other.” Alec really didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed Magnus by the waist and pulled him closer, before crashing his mouth on Magnus’. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus Lightwood-Bane, I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus stood in front of the mirror, nervous as all hell. He had adjusted his tie and cuffs more times than he could count. Magnus could tell Izzy had spent a considerable amount of time designing the suit. He was thankful for that. He wanted to be perfect for his Alexander. About a year ago, when Alec had proposed, it had been the most amazing day of Magnus’ life. Magnus took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves and added a few finishing touches to his makeup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re ready, Mags,” he heard Simon call out to him. He smiled and nodded in response. “You know, Alec is a lucky man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as lucky as I am,” Magnus said, as he made his way to the wedding. As he opened the doors, he saw Alexander standing at the altar waiting for him. Alexander was wearing a suit almost identical to his. The only difference was that Alec’s was black. As he walked closer to the altar, he noticed the glint in Alec’s eyes. The shine that he had lost his heart to. He smiled as he took Alexander’s hand and climbed up on the altar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he heard Alec say quietly. For just his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, take this man, Magnus Bane, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Alexander said, looking straight into Magnus’ eyes. “Magnus, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this. You taught me so much. You make me smile every day. I have never been as sure of anything as I am of loving you, of marrying you. The last five years have been the happiest part of my life, and I promise you I will spend the rest of my time sharing this happiness with you. I can’t imagine life without you. I don’t want to. I love you. I always will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you, Magnus Bane, take this man, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Magnus said, as he squeezed Alec’s hands slightly and recited his vows. He noticed Alexander crying ever so slightly as they exchanged their rings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss each other.” Magnus felt Alec’s arm snake around his waist. Magnus melted into the kiss, with his arms around Alec’s neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re mine now, Alexander Lightwood-Bane.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>